The Meeting
by eablack
Summary: Isabella has lived with the Volturi for over two thousand years. Will a mission to bring Carlisle and his clan for a visit to Volterri change her life?
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

**A/N: Twilight and all the chapters belong to Stephenie Meyer. I hope you enjoy my new story. I'm also looking for a beta for this story. As I need someone to help me keep my facts/story line straight as well as someone to check spelling and grammar. If you are interested in helping me out, please PM me or send me an e-mail at black_011 at me dot com. Thanks in advanced!!**

**---**

I never thought it would be this hard to choose. After living over two millenniums, you would think nothing would surprise you anymore. Nothing would change. Yet, it seems that things do change. But when they change for us, they change for eternity.

It would be a new life for me. I've never experienced real love before. I thought a had once, when I was a human. But not like this. I had made my decision. I knew now what I must do. I could never leave him. These past few weeks we had been separated felt like an perpetuity of loss.

I knew I couldn't completely separate myself from this place I had called my home for over two thousand years. Yet, I knew that I was ready to leave. I wouldn't look back and regret my decision. I knew it was the right one and I knew I couldn't change it.

For the first time in two thousand years, I finally knew what love really meant…


	2. Chapter 1: The Meeting

**Chapter 1: The Meeting**

**A/N: Twilight and all the chapters belong to Stephenie Meyer. I hope you enjoy my new story. I'm also looking for a beta for this story. As I need someone to help me keep my facts/story line straight as well as someone to check spelling and grammar. If you are interested in helping me out, please PM me or send me an e-mail at black_011 at me dot com. Thanks in advanced!!**

**---**

Scanning the distance, a smile lit my face. So he liked to play human did he? It was odd that an immortal god such as he would be in a situation like this. Humans were just cattle that were easy pickings. They didn't really pose a threat. The smug smile was whipped off my face as I thought crossed my mind. _Isabella, be careful. _Aro's words spoke in my head. _Humans have vast intelligence and have found solutions for their weaknesses._ Pushing the thought out of my head, I continued forward. These humans were mere teenagers and didn't seem to pose any threat. It's not like I was hunting anyways, I had a mission and I was bound to complete it. Plus I had just had a snack in Dallas as I made my way up from the south.

Thanking Heidi for giving me a few of her contacts, I quickly put them in my eyes. They were quite irritating and I kept wanting to focus on the imperfections in the lens rather than what was in front of me. I had no idea how she wore them so often. Heading downwind of him, I walked slowly towards the creature. The vampire was sitting on a wood picnic table reading a book. He was ignoring humans playing football close by and focusing all his attention on the small novel in his hands.

"Enjoying the read?" I asked him. Looking up, he was startled that I had appeared. I finally was able to see his face. The smile that had faded earlier reappeared on my face as I saw his eyes, his _golden_ eyes.

The small crooked smile that had been chiseled onto his face disappeared in the blink of an eye. "Who are you?" He asked in a cool voice.

It was odd a creature of the night not knowing who I am but I enjoyed making introductions. "My name is Isabella Marie Volturi." I explained.

"And how can I not read your thoughts?" He questions.

"So you're a mind reader? Well, I'm a shield – no one can read my thoughts." I explained. "And who am I speaking to this fine afternoon?"

"I'm Edward…Edward Cullen." So I had found the elusive Cullen clan. Marcus had mentioned that they had set up camp here.

"Well, I've been sent here by request of Aro, Marcus and Caius. They require your leaders presence in Volterra." Keeping my voice down, I noticed the football plays had stopped their game and looked up with curious eyes to see who was talking to Edward.

Edward realized this and began his façade in an outrageously loud voice. "Well cousin, I'm glad you found me at school. I guess Alice sent you here to pick me up. I can drive myself home from school." He explained. "But I would love the pleasure of your company in my car."Standing up, Edward offered my his hand.

With a sign, I took the god's hand willingly. "If I must." Edward led me towards the office.

"I just need to make a pit stop." He explained. As we entered the school, my whole body tensed. The blood from the students was quite appetizing and as a very old vampire, I understood how inappropriate it would be to hunt in this environment. I wanted to stay on the good side of this clan. Understanding the urgency, at a fast human pace, Edward made his way towards the front of the building. "I'll only be a moment." He explained as we entered the office.

"Edward, what can I do for you today?" The woman asked.

With a smile, Edward leaned towards the woman. "This is my cousin, Isabella." He explained pointing to me. "My dear sister Alice was unwell today and could not pick her up from the airport. She's from Italy you see." He lied almost effortlessly. "She was suppose to meet me here at the end of the day so I could drive her to our house. Her flight was early and as you can see, she is here." I could see the blood pumping through the nice juicy artery in her neck. No one would see if I…quickly shaking my head, I held my breath. I hoped he would finished soon. I did not know how much longer I could have restrained myself. Why was this so difficult? I walked around in the streets all the time in Volterra. This environment was so foreign to me…

A smile lit her face. "Of course Edward. Do you need a note for any of your afternoon classes?" She asked.

Still smiling, Edward shook his head. "Yes that would be greatly appreciated. Thank you for your understanding." Turning around, he once again grabbed my hand and quickly made his way through the hallway. As we left the building, I took in another breath. My senses came back to me all at once and I felt more relaxed. I hoped that we would leave the institutional grounds as soon as possible. It seems we were walking towards the parking lot now.

"Edward, where are we going now?" I hissed under my breath.

"To my car," he explained. "How did you think we were going home?"

I shook my head. "I forgot for a moment you liked to play human." I remembered.

He grinned. "Oh there are advantages to this."

"Advantages?" I questioned the vampires' sanity for a moment.

Nodding he took out his keys and quickly (still at human speed) moved towards my side of the car to open the door. "After you, m'lady." He said as he bowed. Chuckling under my breath, I sat down in the passengers seat. I did not know enough about cars to understand what model his car appeared to be. I did know that he owned a Volvo but I'm sure that there was more under the hood then appeared at first glance.

Turning out of the parking lot, Edward quickly gained speed as he made his way onto what appeared to be a highway. "So what brings a high and mighty vampire as yourself to Forks, Washington?" He asked.

"I wish to see my dear friend Carlisle." He explained. "The Volturi have sent me to send an invitation to him and his family to the castle." I explained. "I already explained to you why I am here."

Just as Edward was beginning to speak, the phone started to buzz. Picking it up, I could head a high-pitch-like voice on the other end. "Edward, I am so sorry." She explained quickly. "I was hunting with Jasper and I wasn't paying attention to what was going on. I only saw Isabella in a vision a few moments ago." She explained.

"It's alright Alice. We don't expect you to see everything." Alice….thinking I remembered Edward mentioning to the secretary that his sister was sick today. This must be the woman he was talking about. What did she mean about not _seeing_ me until a few moments ago. Then it suddenly hit me – she must have a special gift as well. She probably could see the future.

"This is very frustrating. Anyways, I have to get back to Jasper." She explained.

"Alright Alice, we will see you when you get home." He clarified. Closing the phone he looked at me. "Our coven is quite large – not as large as your coven," he explained. "But still quite large. Our leader – Carlisle Cullen is a doctor at a local hospital."

"Yes I remember him studying to be a doctor when he lived with us. Most of the guard including myself thought this quite odd that Carlisle would want to have that profession." My eyes blurred as a remembered when Carlisle lived with us at the castle. I was quite fond of the vampire and was very pleased when the masters announced that I would be the one giving the invitation to Carlisle that they would like to pay a visit.

"I don't recall him mentioning you." He mumbled almost to himself. "Anyways, when Carlisle left, he travelled to North America and then years later, he created me. Then he created his mate, and wife, Esme. After this, he created my sister, Rosalie Hale, then finally he created Emmett after Rosalie saved him from a bear attack."

"What about Alice and Jasper?" I questioned.

"You could say Alice found us. She has a special ability but I will let her explain that for herself. I have no right telling others their life stories." My guess was that Edward knew too much about their lives and didn't want to say or tell anything that they wouldn't want to tell themselves. After all, being a mind reading had both benefits and disadvantages. I was very glad for my gift.

Turning my head, I looked out the window. I noticed that we had made our way to his house. Oh what a house it was – it was beautiful. Of course it was not as large as the castle in Volterra but that was mostly underground. This was a stunning piece of architecture. "It's beautiful." I mumbled and Edward nodded his head in agreement.

"Yes, Esme has done an excellent job at restoring the house." He explained as he parked the car in their large garage.

Taking a large breath, I stopped our of the car and began making my way towards the house.

**---**

**Please review and tell me what you think ~ **

**Story will be updated next Sunday (December 13th)!!**


	3. Chapter 2: Happy Ending

**Chapter 2: Happy Ending**

**A/N: Twilight and all the chapters belong to Stephenie Meyer.  
**

**Yay - I got this chapter out a day early!! Cannot wait to see Taylor on SNL tonight!! Very excited!!  
**

**I'm still looking for a beta for this story. As I need someone to help me keep my facts/story line straight as well as someone to check spelling and grammar. If you are interested in helping me out, please PM me or send me an e-mail at black_011 at me dot com (change at with "" and dot with "."). Thanks in advanced!!**

**---**

Stepping in front my me, Edward turned around to look at me. "He's not at home right now. Would you like to take a walk with me in the woods?" Nodding I followed the man absentmindedly.

The woods was a magical place – filled with thousand year old trees and plants of every variety. Yet everything was green. It seemed surreal to me that everything in this place was so alive. I guess was due to the climate. For the few days I had been travelling through Washington, it had never been sunny. This had been to my advantage because I could travel in the day rather than staying inside. I noticed the animals around us became still as we walked past. Creatures of the wild were so fearful of us. They were a lot smarter than humans. It was odd how brave humans had become in the last two thousand years.

"So what is your story?" Edward asked suddenly. The question took me off guard.

"M-my story?"

"Yes." Pausing for a moment, Edward began to think of another way to reword the question. "What brought you to be with the Volturi?"

"That's a very personal question Edward. Especially about someone you just met." I wasn't sure if I wanted to tell him my story. I had never really told anyone my story before. Aro was the only creature who really knew my past.

"You don't have to answer. But I can't stand the silence. It's something that is almost alien to me." He explained. Oh, so that is the reason why he is asking me – he wants to know more about me.

"It doesn't have a happy ending. Are you sure you want to hear it?" A veil covered my memories of my human existence. It had always been difficult to remember.

"Does any of our stories have that ending?"

"No I guess you are correct in that statement." Well might as well tell him, I pushed away my shield and let him relive parts of the story with me…

"_Isabella Swan? What's wrong sweetheart?" I hadn't even realized that the door had been opened. _

"_Why did she have to die? Why did she leave me all alone?" It was difficult for me to think about my mother at the moment. I was still in shock that she had died. She was the only one I had left – everyone had abandoned me. _

"_Isabella – please." The man kissed me lightly on the face as he reached down and grabbed my hand. "Dear Isabella, you still have me." Nodding, I let him pick me up off the floor. Rubbing my hand, I had forgotten I was wearing the engagement ring he had given me. _

"_I know. It's just very difficult for me to think about her. All day, I've put a smile on my face but I never really got to cry for her." Tears begame to run down my face as I looked up at the man. "Thank you for coming to get me." _

_With a small smile on his face, the man helped me to the water basin that a servant must have left in my quarters. "You know I'll always be there for you my darling. Please, wash your face. We have to leave now."_

…Edward looked at me with a surreal look. As I began to loose concentration, my shield few back towards me. "Do you remember the man's name?"

Shaking my head I looked down at the wedding ring I still wore on my third finger on my left hand. "No I do not. You have to remember Edward, my human memories are quite clouded. I can only remember certain days now." I explained.

"Isabella, how old are you?"

"I'm not exactly sure as we counted days and years quite differently back then. I can pin point my birth to be around 27 BC which was the beginning of the Roman Empire." Yes, I'm much older than even Carlisle. "Would you like me to continue?" As I saw him nodding, I quickly pushed my shield away from my body once again…

"_Welcome to Volterra, Isabella!" I couldn't believe that we had travelled this far. It was quite an experience. Finally, we entered a city where we could celebrate the Gods in power. _

"_Oh my – it's so large. It's beautiful." I replied with a smile on my face. My mother had almost completely left my thoughts. I only thought of my future now. I couldn't wait to get settled and have a handful of children running around under my dress. _

"_They have an amazing priest in this city." He explained. "I also have friends in the city which I would love for you to meet. I'm sure they can be witnesses at the wedding." Hearing about the wedding made me very saddened. Not only would my mother and father not be there to give me away as they have both passed away, I also had no dowry to give the man I loved. It was a surreal circumstance. _

_The son of a politician, he had been there to help my mother when she was sick. At 17, I was considered too old to marry. My mother wanted to hold onto me and never found someone to give me away to. On her death bed, she begged my future husband to take care of me. Little did she know, we had both fallen deeply in love and were planning to get married. _

_After my mother passed away, we decided it would be better for me to leave my small village. Called to the palace, he was to take his father's place in Rome. This was when we had decided it would be best if I travel with him and we get married before we returned to Rome so I would be known as his wife. _

"_Oh of course we could get married here." I was delighted he suggested it and excited for the ritual to Jupiter. As I dismounted my house, a beautiful lady appeared in front of us. _

"_My masters give their regards and wish for you to join our family for dinner tonight?" She asked in her melodic voice. _

_Nodding, the man I was about to marry grabbed my hand and moved our party towards the woman. "Oh course we would love to meet your masters." He explained. "This is my bride to be Isabella Swan." _

"_It's a pleasure to meet both of you. My name is Heidi Volturi." She smiled as she led the party towards a large house. It was very dark but the woman with white skin almost looked like she had a red ring around her eyes. I pushed the idea out of my head as quickly as it had entered it…_

"Is this the Heidi from the guard?" Edward asked suddenly as my shield fell back into place.

Nodding, I looked up at the canapé of the trees. "You know," I began to explain. "It is very difficult for me to pull my shield away from me. If you keep interrupting me then I won't be able to show me the rest of my story."

"Okay, I'll be quiet." Nodding, once again, I pushed my shield away from my body…

"_Welcome to our humble home." This man looked almost strange to me. He was even paler than Heidi. He also made me very nervous and something definitely did not feel right. "My name is Aro – please make yourself at home." With a smile the man walked out of the room. The party sat comfortably in the couches which they had provided as we waited for dinner. _

_Suddenly, the door opened and a small girl with blood red eyes entered the room. She looked no older than 15 years old. A strange smile was plastered on her face and fear suddenly took over my whole body. Something bad was going to happen. Just as I froze, everyone around me feel to the ground. The look of fear and pain filled their faces as they cried out in agony. _

_As soon as this happened, many others entered the room. I stood up and looked around in absolute horror. "What is going on?" I shrieked as the man who introduced himself as Aro. _

"_Stop Jane!" He ordered as the people around me suddenly collapsed. Fear evoked my whole body as the man walked towards me. I froze in revulsion. "What is your name child?" He demanded. I opened my mouth but not a sound came out._

"_Her name is Isabella. She's the bride of this to be of this politician I found on the street. They thought they were joining us for dinner. Little did they know they would be the dinner." What was she talking about? Did they eat people? Why was everyone unconscious except me? What was going on? I opened my mouth again to attempt to ask these questions but once again, I could make no sound. _

"_Enough Heidi." Aro walked forward to stand in front of me and offered me his hand. Gracefully as possible at the moment, my shaky hand lifted up and was placed in the strangers' hand. "Oh my," he mumbled. "This is quite a power we have come across." Looking across the room, he summoned another person to step forward. These people were not human – this creature seemed to almost appear in front of me. _

"_Master." He mumbled as he bowed. "I can't get anything off her. She is the ultimate shield." He explained. A shield? What was he talking about. _

"_Quite interesting. She would make an excellent addition to our guard." Aro almost spoke to himself. He must have forgotten I was still holding his hand. _

"_G-guard?" Finally, I was able to speak. Taking a large breath, I attempted to lower my heart beat. _

_Turning, Aro smiled. "Oh, she does speak. My dear Isabella. Please, this must be very confusing situation for you. I need you to rest up. We will make up a bed for you." I suddenly felt a strange urge to stay in this house. Almost like these people needed me. I felt almost calm and collective as I followed Aro out of the room and down the dark hallway. We walked down many stairs as I made my way into a dark room with a large dark framed bed. "Isabella, please sit down." Nodding, I sat down beside Aro. _

"_What's going to happen to my fam…" His white finger suddenly moved over my mouth. _

"_Shh…please Isabella, just relax." He whispered in my ear. His mouth then moved down my neck. I shivered as I felt his mouth move down my face. He stopped suddenly as his lips met my neck. "This will hurt my dear Isabella but I want you to promise to survive…_

I felt my shield come back towards me as I lost concentration. "The next part is not so hard to remember." I mumbled almost to myself.

Silence filled the air as we started to make our way back to the house. He turned around as his golden eyes looked me directly in the face. "Thank you Isabella Swan." No one had called me that in over two thousand years. Soft dry sobs suddenly appeared on my face. All I wanted to do was be held my those strong arms. Why did Edward remind me of my lost love? What couldn't I even remember his name?

For some reason, without actually being able to read my mind, Edward knew exactly what I needed. Awkwardly, he wrapped his arms around me. Looking up at the man I smiled. "Thank you."

---

**Please review and tell me what you think!! Question for all of you, I would like a chapter that Bella spends a day with all the Cullens? Where do you think a good bonding time would be with each of Edwards' brothers and sisters as well as Carlisle and Esme? Please let me know your ideas!!**

**I should have the next chapter done by next weekend ~  
**


	4. Chapter 3: Welcome Home

**Chapter 3: Welcome Home  
**

**A/N: Twilight and all the chapters belong to Stephenie Meyer.  
**

**I hope everyone had a excellent Christmas and a happy New Year!!  
**

**I'm still looking for a beta for this story. As I need someone to help me keep my facts/story line straight as well as someone to check spelling and grammar. If you are interested in helping me out, please PM me or send me an e-mail at black_011 at me dot com (change at with "" and dot with "."). Thanks in advanced!!**

**---**

Edward and I slowly walked up to the three-story house. To say the place was beautiful was an understatement. The Volturi castle was exactly what you would expect from a "vampire layer". The coven's house was large but it was also quite open. Looking to the giant window, I could almost feel the sun on my face.

Edward smiled as my body began to relax. "So, how do you like it?" He questioned.

"Oh it's stunning." I mumbled as I continued to scan my surroundings.

"Thank you. I try." I froze as I heard the new voice. Turning my head, two vampires entered the room. On instinct, my body stayed motionless as I examined the two creatures. I immediately relaxed as I realized that it was my dear friend Carlisle and whom I assumed to be his mate Esme.

Standing up, a grin appeared on my face as I walked towards him. "Carlisle, it's a pleasure to see you again." Moving towards him, I kissed him on both cheeks.

"Isabella, what a pleasant surprise. How are the Volturi?" Small talk was always his specialty.

"Do they ever change?" I asked sarcastically. "That is actually the reason I'm here."

"Of course. But please, before we continue our conversation. I must insist that we move into our family room." He explained as he gestured towards a pair of white couches.

"Oh of course Carlisle." I mumbled as I made my way towards the couches. Not that I disapproved, but it was odd how Edward trailed me. I hoped on my stay with Carlisle's coven, I would get to know him better. "As I was saying, Caius, Aro and Marcus send their warm regards and hope everything is well with your coven. They have sent me to the United States to find you, the Olympic Coven, and have given me orders to tell you of their request for an audience in their castle in Volterra, Italy. Your whole coven is asked to accompany you and your mate." I explained.

A smile lit Carlisle face as he scanned the room. "Of course I would love to see my old friends Isabella." He began to explain as his smile slowly slid off his face. "But it is my family's decision if they are to accompany me or not to Volterra. We have a much different relationship with each other than the guard or even the Volturi themselves have."

"I've noticed that." I mumbled under my breath. My head darted towards the door as I heard footsteps.

Once again the smile reappeared on his face. "I guess everyone is home." He explained as the front door suddenly flew open and four vampires flew into the room.

"Where is she? Where is my new sister?" A small almost pixie-like vampire with short black hair flew into the door.

Shaking his head, Edward removed himself from the couch beside me. "Alice." He said with a very stern voice.

"Oh you know she is staying Edward. And we are going to Italy. Image the shopping…" I pushed the petite vampire's voice into the background as I noticed the expression on Carlisle's face.

"You're staying with us?" He asked.

"The Volturi instructed me to spend some quality time with our dear friend Carlisle." I said mocking Aro's voice. "Basically, they are worried that your coven has gotten too large and is going to attack and take over their positions." I quickly moved my hand over my mouth. "Oops…I've said too much now." I said sarcastically. "Carlisle, I know you've never had ambitions to be in power but Aro won't hear it. As I was always your favourite guard member, they have sent me to spy on you and your family until you visit Volterra. I would highly think of declining the offer. I have no problem taking the penalties for not obeying my orders. You know I would do anything for you Carlisle."

"Nonsense Isabella. The Volturi are all about their laws and we have done nothing wrong. We will all to visit Italy and prove to my old friends that we have no desires to dethrone any of them." He explained. "And of course you are welcome to stay with us. As we do live in a small town, and you look about 15 years old and cannot pass for an adult, I must request that you attend high school. As well, I must request that you hunt as far away as possible." Nodding I understood him completely.

"That is no problem, as I an much older then even you, I have no problems controlling my diet. But I do not know if I am able to hunt animals." I explained. I was willing to give it a try to please my old friend but I did enjoy humans way too much to give them up at the moment. Usually I have no problems. Why was I so nervous walking around the halls of school today though? That was so uncharacteristic of me. I was glad that Edward did not mention that incident.

"Understandable. We just ask that you go as far away as possible. If I recall correctly, you only need to hunt every other month?" He asked.

"Yes I guess that is correct." I could go for 2 months without hunting and still not be tempted by humans around us.

"Excellent. Welcome to the Cullen's Isabella." With one last smile, Carlisle moved towards the couch and sat down to begin a discussion. It had been many years since we had talked and we had much to catch up on.

---

**Please review. Who do you think Isabella should hang out with first? I'm trying to write a chapter about bonding with each of the Cullens!!**


	5. Chapter 4: I'm Glad to Have Met You

**Chapter 3: Welcome Home  
**

**A/N: Twilight and all the chapters belong to Stephenie Meyer.  
**

**I'm very sorry that it took me so long to update. I sent in my portfolio for university so now I'm just waiting to hear back. Anyways, I do have more time again. Love you all ~  
**

**I'm still looking for a beta for this story. As I need someone to help me keep my facts/story line straight as well as someone to check spelling and grammar. If you are interested in helping me out, please PM me or send me an e-mail at black_011 at me dot com (change at with "" and dot with "."). Thanks in advanced!!**

**---**

"You haven't introduced me to the rest of your coven Carlisle." I said as I got up and glided toward the door. I froze in place as I recognized the first vampire.

The vampire was staring at Alice protectively. A small smile lit my face. "Jasper Whitlock. I'm surprised to see you here. I would have thought you of all people would have stayed in the south."

"It is a pleasure to see you again Isabella." He mumbled as he bowed his head.

A small laugh left my lips as I noticed fear finally erupt around me. This was the treatment I was used to. "Oh don't lie to me Jasper. It is not a pleasure to see me. It was never is a pleasure when I show up. Vampires and humans die when I show up. I'm Aro's prized position and he only sends me out when he wants things accomplished. But for once, I only here as a witness not a villain. I would never hurt anyone in Carlisle's coven; his friendship is too important to me. I'd rather face the Volturi by myself then hurt any of you." I was surprised my monologue. I wanted Carlisle's family to trust me – I had no idea why this was the case but I did.

Jasper gave a nod as he went to stand with his mate. The torn look on his face eased as he stood beside the woman. The large vampire beside Jasper laughed suddenly. The look on his face confused me. "There's too much tension in this room. I couldn't stand it anymore." The beauty on his right rolled her eyes. "I'm Emmett, Emmett Cullen and this is my beautiful wife Rosalie Hale." He explained as he squeezed Rosalie's hand.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Isabella." Rosalie said formally as she stood beside her mate. The woman seemed frustrated for a strange reason and I couldn't quite understand why.

"Isabella is such a formal name." Emmett complained. "Can we call you Issy or I know, Bella. I like Bella a lot better."

"S-sorry?" I almost stuttered. I couldn't believe what had just come out of this man's mouth. He didn't seem as intimating as I first thought him to be.

A growl excited Edward's lips. "Emmett, this is a very inappropriate comment for our new guest." Edward mumbled under his breath.

"Oh relax Ed. I'm merely stating that Isabella is such a long name." He stated matter-of-factly.

I had never been called anything but Isabella my whole life. No one had even considered calling me anything else. Everyone looked at me for my answer. For once in over 2 millennium, I was speechless. No one had ever done that before in my existence.

"Well?" Alice squeaked. "Can we call you Bella?"

I stood there for a moment frozen like the statue I was and contemplated the idea. No one had ever asked me a personal question like this before and I actually enjoyed being asked my opinion. It was different – but a good different. "Umm…I guess so."

A grin slid on Alice's face a millisecond before I answered as I'm guessing my answer flashed through her head. I didn't process this of course until after I had given my answer. "Excellent." She squeaked once again as her grin turned mischievous. "But we must get you some, how should I put this, more modern clothing." She explained.

No one had ever really commented on my attire before. Most of the Volturi wore the clothing they had been accustomed to during their human years except more elaborate. I had loved the medieval period and found the clothing of that era for woman elaborate enough to get away with for being one of the guard but also quite comfortable. I had changed the dress for some pants as I travelled but I had found dressing in pants irritating and uncomfortable. "I guess I should probably blend in."

With the same grin plastered on her face, Alice grabbed my hand and pulled me upstairs to what I was guessing was the bedroom and her and Jasper shared. Looking at me up and down, she tore through the closest at terrifying speeds she started piling clothing in my hands. With a sigh, she stopped her mad rampage through her closest. "I guess this will due but we will have to get to a mall before school starts." Looking around her eyes blurred quickly and refocused. The smile on her face left as she looked at me seriously. "It will also help with your control problem." She explained.

Looking around, a smile lit my face as I saw the man by the door. Edward Cullen leaned casually against the frame. "Esme sent me up here to set you free." He explained. "I'm suppose to show you the make-shift room she set up for you. She's already buying your furniture with Carlisle's help downstairs on our computer." He explained.

"Fine, take her away Edward. But I get her tomorrow for a shopping trip." She said excitingly.

Nodding, Edward offered me his hand like a true gentleman. I hadn't experienced this type of behaviour in centuries. Taking his hand, I followed him out of Alice's room. He stopped for a mere moment contemplating his direction. Then he began moving in the opposite direction we were travelling in. He opened a small door on the end of the hallway and entered the room silently.

It was of course as beautiful and refined as the rest of the house. It was very small filled with warm wooden furniture, small quilt on the bed, a small desk and an empty bookshelf. "How do you like it?" He asked.

I had known Esme for only an hour and she seemed to have gotten my taste down unerringly. I loved the warm-wooden furniture. Personally, I wouldn't have chosen the quilt on the bed but it wasn't my bed anyways. I wouldn't be using it. Thinking back to my room in Volterra, the only thing I did like about it was the large bookcase. "It's beautiful." I whispered. "I'll make sure to thank Esme for the room." Looking up at the man in the doorframe, I smiled. "Thank you Edward." I said as I motioned him to sit beside me on the bed.

He brows drew inwards towards in confusion as he sat down on the bed. "For what?" He asked.

"Just for keeping me company." I explained. I honestly had no idea why I had thanked this man but I did appreciate his company.

He let out a large sigh as he awkwardly looked out the window. "Isabella," He said as he took a strand of my rich brown hair and twirled it around his finger.

"Hmm?" I mumbled as I was intoxicated by his golden eyes.

"I've never been so fascinated with a woman before. Not in my hundred years on this earth." He explained.

"You haven't been living long enough then." I explained. "It can take mere minutes to find your soul mate or centuries or in my case millenniums." Our faces moved closer to each other until I could feel his hot breath on my face. His hand reached up and he lightly pressed it on my face. Shivers ran up my spine as sparks flew from his hands onto my face. This felt right, somehow it was as if I was meant to be here. Gently and carefully, I leaned my head onto his shoulder. Two marble statues frozen in place on this bed. Then he places his arm around my shoulder and pushed my body closer to his. "This feels right." I mumbled.

"Sorry?" He asked.

"I said, this feels right. It's as if I have been waiting over two thousand years for you Edward Cullen." I clarified.

"I'm just glad I only had to wait a century." He joked. He turned to me and the smile left his face. "I have come across many woman, human and vampire in my years but none of them felt right. I don't know what it is Isabella but this just feels like it's suppose to be." Nodding, I slowly stood up.

"Well then Edward Cullen. I will be glad to get to know you over the next few months that I am stuck in this miserable town of Forks, Washington."

---

**Please review. What do you think Alice should buy Bella to wear? As well, I'm still looking for a Beta!!  
**


End file.
